It Never Ends
by evilkratos
Summary: What happens to the Hero When the quest is done? He gets a new one. And so it continues.Forever. Rated for violence.After MM


It Never Ends

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Legend of Zelda.

Chapter 1: It starts

Link held the gilded sword close to him as he held his mirror shield in front of him; shielding him from this _beast_…no…this was no beast…Link had found that out the hard way. Earlier he tried rolling forwards to scare it back long enough to execute a spin attack. The monstrosity had attacked while he was rolling and before he could strike he had received a powerful blow from this creature.

Link thought briefly of his options and rushed the being, shield first waiting for the opportune moment. The hero slashed out at the being and the being guarded with its some type of magic. But when Link was close enough he waked his foe with his shield, knocking the beast off guard. And he threw his sword back and chopped the creature in two.

Link started to clean off his gilded sword when a dark cloud appeared from every direction. He glanced around waiting for another opponent when a voice was heard. _ :Hero…filth…well you did well in the test…but how can you strike an opponent that you cannot fight…I'll tell you. You can't. Heh…_: The voice rung in his head as he looked for it. Suddenly his head felt an earthquake. He felt every drop of pain he had experienced at once, and all the fear he had ever felt brought up. He could do nothing but wait in agony for his death, for if there was no opponent how could he fight? He tried by swinging his sword around a few times in hopes to slash this being doing this to him. He eventually lost the ability to do that. He felt like collapsing he finally felt anger at him self. How could he give up so easily? How could he, hero of Termina, and Hyrule, be defeated by some scary voice? He felt a smile on his face. No. He would not fall here. Saria. Navi. Zelda. His friends waited for him. He could not lose. So, with all the strength he could muster he stood.

He stood in the darkness and he felt hope return to him. He felt the pain subside. The fear was washed away with courage. The once dark mist had reverted to light. He looked around for the holder of the voice but it was not there. He cleaned off the rest of his blade and sheathed it in its scabbard. Though once he sheathed his sword a new voice appeared. **_: Good job little one: _**The voice sounded much different from the first. This voice filled with decency and goodness. The first was just evil. **_: You defeated the evil. Though this is not the end. There is a new power rising and the destined are the only hope to stopping it. Gather them and stop this new abomination. Look for the destined, Courage, Wisdom, Forest, Arms, and… Death. Good luck to you, little one. :_**

Link awoke from the dream and sat up in his bed suddenly. He took in a deep breath of morning air and sighed. He was at his forest home in Koroki forest in his tree house. He had recently returned from Termina and was getting used to the peaceful life, without much fighting , except for an occasional deku baba. But that was to expected. He hung around Saria mostly and occasionally he snuck into the palace to see Zelda. But either the guards were getting smarter or he was getting soft, it was getting much harder to get in to see her. (Though Link truly believed the guards were getting smarter.) He stood up and glanced out the window for a fright.

A large black-cloaked figure was standing on a tree branch outside his window. The figure wasn't gigantic but he did appear that if he wanted to he could defeat Link easily in an unarmed fight. Link hurried to his sword in the corner when the figure spoke. "No need. I'm a friend. Told me to say this for you as the code. Little one. Happy now?" he figure spoke before Link was sure what was going on. But in hearing 'little one' he remembered his dream and the voice. "Who are you?" Link questioned. "Doesn't matter. But what does matter is that you start this right away. This world needs saving. So hurry up. I'm here to help so expect me to show up with advice every now and then. Here is who you need to look for: Courage. That's you hero boy. Haha! One down. Then there is wisdom. Don't look at me I have no clue. Then there is forest. Still no clue. Maybe that's you too…Never mind. Then there is arms. Might be some person with lots of arms. Then there is death. Sounds scary HA! Probably a three year old with a little dagger. That'd be hilarious. Yeah well… I've done my part going now. Bye" Then the cloaked figure just melted away…

Link was confused. He needed to talk to Zelda about this. But what if she didn't know anything? He sat down at his table and thought. Could it be Ganondorf? No… Ganondorf was still sealed away. So who? Some new big bad? He then thought about the clues. Courage was definitely he. Wisdom was probably Zelda. Forest…he could think more once he got a bite to eat…he curled over holding his stomach in pain. "Food…" he muttered before he fell on the floor in hunger. Thankfully Saria, his sister like friend, climbed up the ladder and when she saw him she tisked and climbed back down the ladder. She returned in a short while with some forest fruits and his usual emergency meal if he collapsed. "Link for someone who fights off deku babas and an occasional wolfos for us, you really have a weak stomach…if you don't eat you collapse. Its sad really."

"You're mean Saria," he groaned trying to sit up to the food and with her help he managed to get into a sitting position. He managed to eat some of the meal, energy coming onto him anew and as soon as he finished his snack he stood and smiled. "Ha Saria I was just kidding!" he said trying to hold onto his manliness. Saria was not fooled. "Oh…so that's why this happens every time you don't come strait over to my house for breakfast." "Uhh…well…you see…"Link's desperate hopes were were crushed as Saria giggled at him. He let his head fall to the floor along with his shoulders in defeat. "Common to my house so you can get a real meal and not collapse for a while," she said before quickly climbing down the ladder to his house.

He quickly followed her lead, after retrieving his equipment, and headed through koroki village to Saria's house. He had joined her for the meal and they ate happily talking about their plans for the day. Though as soon as Link said he was planning on going the castle to talk to Zelda about his dream (which he had given her the brief details about) she said, "Link, I forbid you to go. Last time you journeyed off on a quest or whatever you returned tired, starving, and wounded. It looked as if you had been awake for months, like you hadn't eaten in a considerable long time, and you came back with more scars than I have fingers on my left hand. So with that I forbid you to go." He looked horrified. He had already told Saria about it so she wouldn't let Link even 'explore'. "But Saria the world…" She cut him off. "Nope I'm here to look out for you and your safety." "But Saria I'm in the world and if the world gets…" "NO!"

With that Link let the Saria have her way for now but he would have to sneak out of the forest. But suddenly a koroki rushed in to Saria's house and cried "Link there you are! A wolfos pack entered the village!" Link drew his sword and rushed to the door and once there he said, " Get everyone to my tree house the wolfos can't climb trees. Go now!" He rushed out side and saw about three wolfos on the ledge leading to the lost woods. He rushed at them, before stopping and drawing his hero's bow. He aimed at the closest one and right before he let the arrow go he charged it with fire energy. He let the arrow fly with amazing accuracy and skill entering the wolfos's stomach with a sickening cry from the beast. The beast just howled and with its large paws broke the shaft of the arrow leaving the arrowhead inside. It then rushed Link angry from its pain. Link quickly switched to his sword and shield and got ready for the beast to swing. The beast swung its left paw at him, he blocked with his shield and the rushed in with his sword. The gilded sword ran straight through the beast, and with the blade through he swung it to the left nearly cutting it in two. As it fell to the ground he spun around and spun his sword around in his hand before stabbing the sword into the beast's skull, emitting a sickening crunch sound, not to mention blood.

The other two beasts smelling the blood of their fallen brethren, started to circle Link ready to feed upon his flesh mouths dripping with drool. As soon as they came within Link's attack range he executed a spin attack, each beast managing to block or dodge most damage. But their moment off guard was all he needed. He stabbed the closest beast through the chest with his sword and ripped it upwards through its head and down to Link's boots. The other wolfos rushed at him on all fours trying to kill this pray that fought back. Link too, rolled slightly to the right and at the beast and kneeled to the ground holding his sword to the left. The beast realized to late on what was about to happen and by the time it stopped, it was dead, two bloody wolfos pieces on the ground. Link cleaned off his sword and headed back to his tree house. By the time he reached his tree house he realized he could sneak away. So he saddled Epona, his trusty stead, called up to the tree house dwellers with a, "It's safe now bye!" He road off as fast as he could away from Saria's wrath. He could've sworn he heard a, "You're going to pay for this," or maybe it was a, "bye Link" He could barely hear and knowing Saria it could be either way. He rode towards the castle.

He rode Epona most of the day stopping at a river to get a drink and clean off his bloody cloths. He decided to take a swim and let Epona take a while to rest and wander a bit. He relaxed enjoying Hyrule field's sunshine to dry off after a swim. He finally dried off and called Epona back with Epona's song. She came back and they rode towards the castle. It was getting late by the time he reached the moat and as soon as he got across it started to close behind him. "Oh well, guess I'll have to bunk here tonight." He said with a smile and headed towards the castle gates, and his destiny.


End file.
